


【all岳】［NC17］全息游戏之补课

by aroundtheboss



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundtheboss/pseuds/aroundtheboss





	【all岳】［NC17］全息游戏之补课

排惊天巨雷：双性4pOOC，师生女装加道具  
师生：物理老师小辉×三个学生（全部成年  
女装：牛仔短裙+黑丝大腿袜+蕾丝内裤  
道具：三颗跳蛋  
（大家当成全息成人游戏看就好）

［正文］  
“哒…哒…哒…吱呀——”伴随着高跟鞋踩在木质地板上的声音，教室门被轻轻推开，随之走进来一位身形高挑的男老师。  
老师留着一头黑色的短发，几缕发丝调皮地搭在额前，脸蛋出奇地漂亮，白净的皮肤，挺翘的鼻梁，亮晶晶的眼睛，薄薄的嘴唇是漂亮的水红色。他上身穿着一件再简单不过的纯白衬衫短袖，柔软的胸脯把衬衣撑得很满，甚至能从外面看到胸前两颗不甚明显的凸起。原本是正经的老师着装，下身却穿得耐人寻味，深蓝色的牛仔短裙刚刚包裹住老师圆润挺翘的屁股，裙边和黑色的大腿袜之间还有一段“绝对领域”，白嫩嫩的大腿肉看的人晃眼。整个小腿都被黑色丝袜包裹着，再往下，脚上穿着一双后跟只有三公分高的黑色小皮鞋，踩在地板上却哒哒作响，整个人仿佛是纯洁与性感的结合体。  
岳岳慢慢走上讲台，双腿不自然地夹着，他实在是无法大方地迈开腿，这大概全怪教室里等待他“补习”的三位同学。  
他看向台下，整个教室只有三张单人课桌，就正对着讲台下方排成一列。第一排是一个银发的年轻男孩，他正一脸好奇地盯着岳岳的短裙，目光中带着一丝探究。第二排的男孩子看着年长些，眼眸狭长，唇线紧闭，正趴在课桌上百无聊赖地转着笔，第三排的男孩留着黑色的板寸，长手长脚的，即使坐在那里也能感受到他迫人的身高，只是看着神情还有一些难以察觉的紧张。  
奇怪的是他们的桌子上并没有补习需要的课本，而是一个小巧的遥控器。  
岳岳看着三个人面前的三个精致的小遥控器，禁不住吞了口口水，原因无他，这三个遥控器可以操控的小东西们此刻正安静地紧贴着他——三颗跳蛋，一颗在被塞进花穴深处，一颗在后穴正好压在前列腺上，还有一颗被可爱的蕾丝内裤兜着，被迫压在最敏感的花蒂上。  
“同学们好，我是你们的岳岳老师，这节课我们要讲力学部分的第四章。”岳岳站在讲台上，不着痕迹地靠着黑板，试图减少双腿的受力。  
“老师——”坐在第一排的少年突然举手，打断了岳岳的话。  
“灵超同学，有什么事吗？”  
“老师，你站的太远啦，我快要听不到你讲话了，可以站在我们面前讲课吗？”银发少年用带着十二分纯洁的眼神发出祈求，看得岳老师忍不住遂了他的意。  
“那，那好吧……”岳岳踱步到三位同学的正前方，再次翻开了手中的讲义，与此同时，灵超轻轻按下了自己手中的遥控器按钮。  
“！！！”岳岳一下子绷直了身体，向后踉跄了两步倚在黑板上，双腿发软，无助地望着灵超，“唔，超儿，不要……”  
震动起来的是那颗被塞进花穴深处的跳蛋，被紧致的穴肉死死咬着进退不能，而岳老师正因为高度紧绷着的神经，感觉甚至比往常更刺激，他的手指紧紧扣着黑板的下边缘，眼眶随着颤抖的大腿瞬间红了。  
“岳老师，你不舒服吗？”坐在第二排的木子洋抬起眼睛，鹰眸一般锋利的眼神盯着脸蛋红扑扑的岳岳，似做关心地询问道。  
“我、没有，我没事嗯……”平日里懒散的京腔被小玩具折磨得变了调，带着一股子娇滴滴的粘稠感，让人越发想逼他开口说话。  
“那就继续讲课吧。”木子洋抿唇一笑，手里捏了捏自己的小遥控器，却没有舍得立刻按下开关。  
“洋哥真是个好学生哦。”灵超扭头，笑嘻嘻地冲木子洋挤眼睛，仿佛在炫耀自己的成果。  
“上课、唔……不允许，交头接耳！”岳岳双腿发软，只好双手撑在第一排灵超的课桌上，嘴里不停地发出琐碎压抑的呻吟，却还能坚持提醒灵超遵守纪律，实在是敬业的厉害。  
“哼，岳老师竟然敢批评我，”灵超噘着嘴看向他，岳岳还没反应过来发生了什么，就眼睁睁地看着灵超把按钮从低档位推到了高档位。  
“呃啊……啊……”岳岳猛得夹紧双腿，被黑丝包裹的双腿紧挨在一起互相摩擦，没几下就看到有一丝透明的水液从他的双腿间流了下来，“啪”的一声滴在木地板上。  
“呜……超儿，对不起，关上，关上好不好……”  
“明明是小弟上课不认真，怎么最后是老师道歉哇？”坐在第三排的卜凡突然发声，声音带着明显的戏谑。  
“凡子……”岳老师带着期许抬头，天真地以为卜凡是真的在替他教训小弟。而卜凡却笑着把自己手里的遥控器推到了“on”模式，微笑道，“欺负老师就可以得到老师道歉吗？我也想要。”  
“嗯唔、啊！啊……”后穴里的震动来得太突然，岳岳一下子跌坐在地板上，包臀牛仔裙都被不小心扯了上去，三个同学都看到了老师大腿根白色的蕾丝内裤。  
岳岳的小腿本就纤细修长，穿上黑丝之后更像是小鹿腿一般易折，膝盖突出，大腿生的白嫩如脂，腿根却是肉肉的，每一次颤抖都能看到白花花的肉浪，宛如在钢之上包裹了一层层柔软蚕丝，让人遐想无限。  
三颗跳蛋已经被打开了两颗，前后夹击再加上不同强弱，把岳老师折磨的越发空虚，安睡的小东西已经被迫勃起了，顶的薄丝小内裤一块明显的凸起。  
“老师好骚啊，给同学看自己的内裤。”  
“老师没有，没有很骚……”岳岳啜泣着去拉自己的下裙摆，试图遮住内裤，手指不小心摸到双腿间时却忍不住揉捏起来，粉红的指尖在湿透了的内裤上摩擦，没两下就把手指沾的湿哒哒的晶莹剔透。  
“老师，别再只顾着自己玩了，不讲课了吗？”第二排的木子洋两指夹住遥控器在空中晃了晃，“快起来。”  
“唔，洋洋……我不行了……”一边唾弃自己沉溺于色情玩具带来的情欲，一边又忍不住去触摸被震动骚扰的欲求不满的身体，岳岳脸色潮红，漂亮的睫毛颤巍巍地像是在跳舞，刘海被汗水浸润，湿淋淋地贴在额前。  
木子洋轻声叹了口气，好像是在怜悯春态毕露的小兔子，他拿起课前转着玩的铅笔，随手往地上一丢，扔到了卜凡的桌角旁，温柔地说，“那岳老师，帮我捡一下笔吧。”  
“嗯……”岳岳努力坐起身，双眼泪濛濛的，口中不停地发出细碎的闷哼，听起来黏糊糊的。他努力尝试了几次站起身均以失败告终，无法只得膝行至木子洋身旁，小腿蹭过的地板上留下一行水渍。  
“乖，”木子洋笑着摸了摸岳岳的头发，温柔地鼓励他。  
“唔……”岳岳撅着屁股俯下身，用嘴巴咬住笔杆，抬起身看向一直注视着他的木子洋，慢慢凑过去，身体里的小东西还在嗡嗡地震动，眼睛被情欲折磨地红了一圈，看起来可怜兮兮的。  
“真乖，奖励岳老师。”木子洋一手从他口中接过笔，捏着他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，一手打开了最后一颗跳蛋的开关。  
“啊、啊呜——”被迫张开的嘴巴发出毫无遮掩的呻吟，岳岳双手颤抖地扒着木子洋的裤脚，身体伏在他膝盖上，起伏喘息，再也无法抑制身体的反应……  
“啊、啊嗯，呜呜……”抵着花蒂的跳蛋给与的刺激太过强烈，不过是几分钟，岳老师岔开的双腿间猛地流出一股淫水，淅沥沥地落在地板上，很快便积成一滩……高潮过后的男人不受控制地脱力地歪倒在一旁，却在中途被一双大手截了胡，  
“凡，凡子……”岳岳勉强睁开眼睛望着托起他的大男孩，迷恋地喊着他的名字。  
“在呢。”模样凶凶的男生声音竟然这么温柔。  
岳岳脑子里混乱地不知道在想些什么，只能迟钝地感受着三个弟弟的抚摸，他被扶起来躺在长课桌上，让汗水浸湿的白衬衣被灵超轻巧地解开，柔软的胸脯被玩弄揉捏，裙子被木子洋推到腰上，好像没有要帮他脱的意思，双腿被摆弄到大开，已经完全被高潮时的水液打湿的蕾丝内裤被卜凡两三下就扒了下来，随之就是抵着敏感处的跳蛋没了束缚，“铛”地一声掉在地上，把小兔子吓了一跳，大腿根一哆嗦，花穴又忍不住缓缓挤出一小股潮水……  
而给老师的宠爱，才刚刚开始。


End file.
